rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Beckman (Character)
'Gwen Beckman '''is one of the major characters in the Unstoppables Cinematic Universe, serving as one of the main leads. She first appeared in The Unstoppables. Biography Gwen currently has an unknown history but her first appearance was shown as she was attending a high school in the small town of Husgrove. She resided in the town with her friends Aiden and Johnny. The trio made the unwise choice of trying to reaquire their confiscated items by sneaking into Kenotech Labs, an organization that was operating in the town. Gwen acquired her powers by being lured by a strange ore, giving her sorceric-like abilities. The three escaped the lab after being caught by a security guard, later combating against a SWAT team. As a result of the incident, an entity that was being researched on had escaped due to the negligence of the three. The escaped entity summoned it's kind to reacquire the orb Gwen had absorbed. After a long intense battle around their town, the volatile entity was defeated. This made the team popular and well known through Canada as a result of being the first publicly known superheroes. But the publicity led Aiden to quit to avoid difficult responsibilit. On the same day, Billy, a mutant, was recruited in Aiden's place. Months later, a devastating event occurred when Gwen and the Unstoppables were responsible of a subway train explosion killing many officers and SWATs. The events led to Prime Minister Harold Stevenson banning the use of superheroes and the experiments of genetically modifying humans. In hypocrisy, Prime Minister Stevenson ordered the century old entity named Mystic to oppose Gwen and the Unstoppables. Mystic indirectly lost after being convinced that he was no different from what the Unstoppables once was, being used as tools. Afterwards, the team hid away from the lifestyle to live in the Alberta Mountains. 5 years later, Gwen utilized her powers to tell the future, which told of the next generation of Unstoppables, that 3 familiar fans of the Unstoppables were chosen. In Ontario, an incident in a factory during a riot lead to the Unstoppables appearing in public to stop it. They later found the three youths with their already acquired abilities despite the Unstoppables effort to prevent it. Gwen and the team brought the children to their hideout, helping them cope with the realization that they could not go home. After two weeks had past, Gwen and the rest of the Unstoppables aided the three, Mitch, William, and Gwenneth, in teaching them how to utilize their powers. In the small span of time, an unknown species similar to the entities during the Husgrove invasion, led by Bloodfenth, arrived in Ontario to retrieve two missing orbs currently imprinted in Gwen and Gwenneth's bodies. This caused the Unstoppables and the new team, Misfits, to take action and defend Ontario. Upon defeating the last of threats in Ontario's invasion, Gwen's teammate Johnny confronts Prime Minister Steven Harrsion on his corrupt leadership of Canada, and offers to continue to defend Canada unless he leaves the Misfits alone. Following the aftermath of the Ontario Attack, Gwen and the Unstoppables continued doing small-time defending in Canadian cities, while residing in their base located in Alberta. Abilities & Stats Gwen's unique source of power is from her imprinted Descent Orb. It grants her the ability to generate energy for her to utilise in multiple ways. It had a unique aura of glowing pink. Appearances '''Gwen '''appears in the following films. * The Unstoppables * The Unstoppables 2: Regime Divided * Misfits Trivia * Gwen and her friends was originally planned to die in Regime Divided and resurrected in Misfits. * Because of Gwen being written by a friend of Jackiepwners', she has a strong resemblance to ''Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10. Category:Character